Pretty Brown Eyes
by Night Raven45
Summary: Natsu is partying at the club with his friends when a beautiful girl with brown eyes walk in- Nalu- One shot- Song fic


Pretty Brown Eyes

 **This is my first Song-fic I heard this song and thought Lucy fit the song perfectly**

 **Song: Pretty Brown eyes by Cody Simpson**

 _Italic: song Lyrics_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **No ones POV**

 _(Go to sleep, wake up_

 _You're pretty with no make-up)_

 _I like this right here_

 _(Go to sleep, wake up_

 _You're pretty with no make-up)_

 _This girl she came 'round_

 _The corner, looking like a model_

 _Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle_

 _Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird_

 _First time ever I was lost for words_

Natsu was partying at the club with his friends when this girl with long straight blond hair walked in and Natsu was lost for words for the first time ever in fact, he wanted to talk to this girl but didn't know what to say and would probably chock up if he tried.

 _Felt so right, it just couldn't be wrong_

 _Love at first sight if that exists at all_

 _I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck_

 _And then baby girl looked up_

I felt like love at first sight Natsu didn't even know if that was real but never really believed in it until tonight, she was so pretty it felt so right but he could be wrong but he thinks he loves her, Natsu just stared at her then she looked up.

 _And I said hey there pretty brown eyes_

 _What you doin' later tonight?_

 _Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

 _And I said hey there pretty brown eyes_

 _What you doin' later tonight?_

 _Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

 _(Go to sleep, wake up._

 _You're pretty with no make-up._

 _Go to sleep, wake up._

 _You're pretty with.)_

She had the most beautiful Brown eyes he had ever seen, He was frozen in place he tried to walk over to her but his feet kept him in place, Grey and Erza both noticed and nudged him and he broke out of his trance

 _This girl she was a little hottie,_

 _She know she got it_

 _Came from the city so she loves to party_

 _The JT song make her move that body_

 _She dancing all night long_

She moved to the dance floor with one of her friends and started to dance to a JT song it looked like she moved here from the city and she looked like the one to party and was going to dance all night long. He just looked at her while slightly dancing her hips swayed perfectly with the music and her hair flowed around her and she smiled and laughed with her short blue haired friend.

 _Cause I can tell that she was a wild one_

 _That's why I was shy at first,_

 _But I finally worked up the nerve_

 **Natsu's POV**

Gray and Erza told me to man up and just talk to her, I could tell she was a wild one by the way she danced, by the way she moved and that's is why I was shy at first she so pretty and I was shy to approach her, talk to her, but I finally got the courage to walk up to her and

 _And I said hey there pretty brown eyes_

 _What you doin' later tonight?_

 _Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

 _And I said hey there pretty brown eyes_

 _What you doin' later tonight?_

 _Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

 _Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you_

 _Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you_

 _Spend a little little bit, a bit of time with you_

 _Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you_

"Hey there pretty brown eyes I think your beautiful, mind if I spend time with you?" at first she was surprised at first but then giggled and accepted to dance with me. We drank and danced through the night me, Her, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and her friends Levy, Wendy, and Juvia as the night progresses become closer and we laugh and talk and I really hope I can see her again.

 _Like hey hey little pretty brown eyes_

 _Don't you ever be looking at them other guys_

 _'Cause ain't never had a surfer like me_

 _Start swimming over here and ride my wave_

 _'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow_

 _Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar_

 _I got the keys, so jump in my car_

 _Sit back relax, Australia's kinda far_

"Hey need I ride?" I ask

"Sure" she smiles and gets in my car with some of my other friends, I turn the volume up and we sing and laugh as I drop each of them off.

"Bye Natsu it was nice meeting you" she smiles and exits the car and I grab her wrist

"Lucy… c-can I see you again?" I ask with a toothy grin

"Y-yeah, yeah you can" she smiles and gives me her number and blows me a kiss before entering her house, I smile brightly and drive home exited to see her again.

 _Hey there pretty brown eyes_

 _What you doin' later tonight?_

 _would you mind if I spend time with you?_

 _And I said hey there pretty brown eyes_

 _What you doin' later tonight?_

 _would you mind if I spend time with you?_

 _Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you_

 _Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you_

 _Spend a little little little bit of time with you_

 _Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 **4 months later**

"Hey there pretty brown eyes" I say to my girlfriend Lucy Heartfilia, we have been going out for 4 months

"Sup fire dragon" she say hoping in the car and giving me a quick kiss, we have given each other those nicknames.

"Hey everyone" she says to everyone else in the car, her friend Levy and her boyfriend Gajeel, Erza and her boyfriend Jellal, and Gray and his finally girlfriend Juvia

"LET'S GO PARTY!" I yell driving off to the club where we all first meet.

"I love you Natsu"

"I love you too Lucy" I say as we enter the club.

 **I hope you enjoyed**

 **And sorry if Natsu is a bit ooc**


End file.
